homemadeuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yolthus Independency
The Yolthus Independency is a wastebasket affiliation created by the Mnemosyne as a way to categorize races which refuse to join any other affiliation or are unable to convince other races to let them join any. This is mainly a way to group them within the Vacotor Database, though the Mnemosyne themselves will refer to it as a "loose affiliation", and other races have begun to do so, as well. Their only defining trait is they tend to work alone; surprisingly, some races have used the Vacotor Database to locate other members of this group to band together, making it slightly more official. Not all races have done this, however. Those 'member races' who do consider it as an actual grouping hope to one day pull all of these races together to form a vast and powerful empire; however, their vast array of personalities and goals make this an almost impossible task. A number of Yolthus Independency races are known for hiring themselves out to other empires as thugs or bounty hunters, yet as a whole will refuse entry into affiliations that individuals may choose to align themselves with. Some races such as the Crozo as they are independent and a member race of the UFCL, meeting both criteria, though generally most races in the Yolthus Independency do not have relationships similar to that of the Crozo. Other races originally belonged to one of the various affiliations in the galaxy, but they either left said organization or said organization has been disbanded. Certain single-species empires, such as the Shapeon Empire, the Meteor Kings and the Bryder's Great Trade Organization, do not get included here as they actually refer to themselves as empires, whereas members of Yolthus were never known to have considered themselves as such. Races who have been extinct for longer than the affiliation has 'existed' (such as the Azghora) also cannot be considered members for obvious reasons. Gallery of "Members" Species that belong in this gallery which do not currently have available images associated will have a Crawler image in place instead. Aard Spore.png|Aard Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon No Image.png|Almes Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned No Image.png|Campian Eyecon No Image.png|Crozo No Image.png|Cthalon No Image.png|Cylaasti No Image.png|Dekkachron No Image.png|Desilic No Image.png|Dualitonce No Image.png|Dudegrop No Image.png|Elking Evelin Depressed.png|Evelin No Image.png|Flokkolf No Image.png|Galapa No Image.png|Glumbert Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan No Image.png|Greed No Image.png|Greep No Image.png|Grellian No Image.png|Grimsnort No Image.png|Hammerzhark No Image.png|Henzap No Image.png|Hevanites No Image.png|Hugbug Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii No Image.png|Jaw No Image.png|Jigoku No Image.png|Jiwa No Image.png|Jlell No Image.png|Kaot No Image.png|Karnivosk No Image.png|Kavossh No Image.png|Keston No Image.png|Klotrilk No Image.png|Knoderilsk No Image.png|Kuman No Image.png|Landlord No Image.png|Mahatma No Image.png|Marshwatcher No Image.png|Mechantin No Image.png|Milgani No Image.png|Mo'gak No Image.png|Moppet No Image.png|Murfin No Image.png|Oaad No Image.png|Op No Image.png|Ophidan No Image.png|Orb No Image.png|Pecto No Image.png|Pecto Bully No Image.png|Percusa No Image.png|Phlurt No Image.png|Pikra No Image.png|Praazhm No Image.png|Psittacisapien No Image.png|Qalla No Image.png|Qixis Rastafarian Eyyy Mon.png|Rastafarian No Image.png|Ravageworm No Image.png|Reathler No Image.png|Riktik No Image.png|Rivifid No Image.png|Shrumite No Image.png|Slggr No Image.png|Slogg No Image.png|Snapdragon No Image.png|Soleian No Image.png|Solutionary No Image.png|Sphere No Image.png|Spince No Image.png|Spiral Scalp No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Starrider No Image.png|Tentaculak No Image.png|Terranian No Image.png|Tiankl No Image.png|Titan Wurm No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|Unhanshak No Image.png|Urvhara No Image.png|Urzneck No Image.png|Velorian No Image.png|Vleph No Image.png|Vorashi No Image.png|Wangkok No Image.png|Xakk No Image.png|Xkex No Image.png|Xmo No Image.png|Zeelong No Image.png|Zeigox Zhivysh.png|Zhivysh No Image.png|Zurcosh Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Affiliations